


Just What We Need

by angelusmusicorum (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: Popular!AU Y/N was never popular and the only thing that excited you were when scientists discovered something new. It all changed when a vigilante named Spider-man started roaming the streets of Manhattan and the ever so popular Peter Parker started bumping into you way too often for it not to be strange.





	Just What We Need

From the very beginning, you barely had friends. Sure, you were beautiful by all means- and  _ no,  _ you didn't have a terrible personality- but no one wanted to be friends with the girl who had a dad as a police captain. You've always been proud of your father and didn't resent him for your lack of friends but that didn't stop you from feeling lonely. 

 

There was a huge gap between you and Peter Parker. First off, Peter Parker was an orphan. Everyone knew that his parents died from a plane crash. He was living with his Aunt May as a result. He wasn't drop-your-panties handsome but there was that twinkle in his eyes and that dorky crooked smile seemed to win over everyone that came across him. Peter Parker was popular, alright- for his dorky personality and appearance. It helped that Peter was up to date with all the important extracurriculars; courtesy of his large friend group and internship at Stark Industries. 

 

You, meanwhile, could’ve care less about the latest news unless it involved science. Your paths would never cross besides the occasional school project. At least that's what you were completely sure of.

 

The only latest news that you could bring yourself to care about was about the vigilante Spider-man. It was a curiosity for the science side of the world and you couldn’t help but be fascinated by what was supposed to be impossible. Perhaps that’s why you were surprised that the man himself would reveal himself to her- only he wasn’t a man. He was merely a boy- Peter Parker himself was masquerading around in a suit made from sweats.

 

He had come to your home covered in wounds with his mask off. Apparently he thought that coming to you would be his best option for help though you never knew why. You honestly really thought it was a terrible idea. Your father was adamant that Spider-man would only bring chaos to Manhattan and was determined to put him to an end. Though that wouldn’t matter because ultimately, you wouldn’t pass up this chance. With a tense smile, you had helped him to the sofa you had in your room and started cleaning his wounds. Ever since then, she had been helping him fight crime.. From afar.

 

You were broken out of your train of thought when Peter had pulled you aside from the hallways at school. You squeaked in surprise before scowling at Peter. You hit his arm weakly in an attempt to show her annoyance, “Peter! Was that really necessary?” 

 

He tilted his head, pausing to think about it. “No- probably not but I still needed to see if we were still on for tonight.”  _ Ah. Your weekly routine of actually looking for trouble by having you hack into the city's database. _

 

“I thought we agreed not to talk in school.”

 

“Well- I never agreed to anything. I don’t understand why I should avoid you like the plague.”

 

“People will get suspicious when they see us together.” 

 

“Oh please. Like people are going to figure out that I’m Spider-man and you’re my partner.”

 

You shushed him with a cutting glare. Peter put his hands up in defense which frankly made him look too adorable. 

 

“Not that.” You sighed dryly. “What if you’re outcasted because you’re seen with me?”

 

“I’m not going to be outcasted.” Peter laughed at the thought. “Besides- who cares? I definitely don’t.”

 

“Yeah well you’ll regret saying that when you have no friends to stand by you.”

 

“That’s not true.” He interrupted. “I’ll have you, won’t I?” He grinned cheekily making your heart flutter and cheeks redden.

 

“You’re incorrigible.” You huffed while glancing away. The bell rang, dispitating the little bubble that Peter had tranced you in. He started backing away, the grin glued onto his cheeks, “Yeah but you love me. I’ll see you later!” With a final wave, he went to their shared class, leaving you behind.

 

_ Yeah. I guess I do. _


End file.
